The present invention relates generally to electrical connections and cable assemblies such as those used for telecommunications and data transfer and more specifically to snagless boots for electrical connectors commonly used for telephonic and data cables.
Communications cables commonly use a plug 10 attached to the end of a cable 12 as shown in FIG. 1 to make an electrical connection with a device (not shown) such as a computer or telephone or another type of receptacle. The plug 10 is shaped so as to be received by and held in an appropriate receptacle (not shown) in the device. The plug 10 typically consists of a main body portion 14 that is at least partially received by the receptacle. The plug 10 typically further includes a tab 16 extending angularly from the main body portion 14 such that when the plug 10 is inserted into the receptacle, the tab 16 is urged closer to the main body portion 14 of the plug 10. The receptacle and plug 10 are designed such that upon inserting the plug 10 a predetermined distance into the receptacle, the tab 16 “locks” with the receptacle thereby releasably securing the plug in the receptacle such that an electrical connection can be maintained and the plug 10 will not slide out of the receptacle. In order to remove the plug 10 from the receptacle, the tab 16 is typically squeezed closer to the main body portion 14 which then allows the plug 10 to be slid out from the receptacle. The mechanisms described above are well known in the art and commonly used for telephone connections and computer/data connections.
While the tab 16 is useful for holding the plug 10 in the receptacle and thereby ensuring that an electrical connection is maintained, the tab 16 is typically a very thin piece of plastic and is often unintentionally snapped off of the main body portion 14 of the plug 10. This may occur from repeated insertion and removal from receptacles or even when the cable 12 is run and pulled through walls, behind furniture, and other activities involved when connecting devices. In these situations, the tab 16 often catches or “snags” objects causing the tab 16 to break off of the plug 10.
There have been a number of approaches to eliminate or lessen the chances of the tab 16 snagging an object or obstacle and becoming damaged as a result. Two of the most common approaches are shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. FIG. 2 shows a flexible boot 20 for protecting the connection of the plug 10 to the cable 12 and provides a hood 22 for covering the extended end of the tab 16 so as to prevent the tab 16 from snagging on objects. Since the boot 20 is flexible, the hood 22 still allows for the tab 16 to be pressed closer to the main body portion 14 in order to disengage the plug 10 from a receptacle. However, the hood 22 must be rigid enough to be able to protect the tab and as a result many users find the hood too rigid to easily facilitate unlocking the plug from the receptacle.
FIG. 3 shows a boot 30 having two wings 32 on either side of the tab 16 instead of the hood 22 shown in FIG. 2. The wings 32 are shaped and sized so as to prevent many different types of snags that can occur and damage the tab 16. Unfortunately, many users find these difficult to use as the wings make it difficult to access the tab from certain angles and some individuals find it hard to fit their finger in between the wings in order to press on the tab to disengage the plug from the receptacle.
There is a need for an improved electrical connector capable of protecting a tab of the connector while allowing for easy actuation of the tab by a user.